Nueva experiencia: ZADR
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: Gir ha llevado cosas muy extrañas a la casa, ¿De donde las saca? Graaaaan pregunta.


Titulo: Nueva experiencia Fandom: ZADR (-w-)  
Autora: Kyodaine Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Range: M+ (porque ustedes lo pidieron, chicos xDDD)  
Advertencias: Temas sexuales LOLZ Summary: Gir ha llevado cosas muy extra as a la casa, De donde las saca? Graaaaan pregunta.  
Notas: El summary apesta, pero creo que el fic les gustara xDDD no lo creeran cuando terminen de leer, pero mi hermano me inspiro este fic, eso suena un poco raro porque es un fic M xD pero al final lo entenderan. Otra cosa, ya he subido dos fics con solo insinuaciones, ahora leamos uno con accion! DDDD porque ustedes lo pidieron!

Habia una vez...  
Ok no.  
Un domingo muy...muy aburrido en la base de Zim. No tenia nada que hacer, luego de estar 6 malditos a os en aquel maldito planeta las ganas de conquistarlo se volvian mas peque as, antes ideaba un plan cada semana, ahora solo lo hacia cada 2 meses y eran planes muy primitivos, hasta para Zim. No habia crecido mucho, solo media cerca de 150 centimetros, sus ojos se volvieron mas brillantes y profundos. Su color de piel se habia vuelto un poco mas claro y sus antenas eran mas largas y tenaces. Habia cambiado un poco su vestimenta usando en vez de ese extra o vestido una gabardina rosada con rayas y una camisa roja, pantalones, guantes y botas negras.  
Es en estos domingos aburridos cuando Zim se da un tiempo para mirar la tele como hace Gir... Hablando de Gir, D nde est ? Ya es la hora de su programa favorito... Oh, bueno.  
El alien ignoro la ausencia del peque o robot y bajo un momento a su computadora, habia descubierto hace poco aquel "Facebook" que todo el mundo tenia, era fantastico, si Gir no lo ve, Facebook se lo cuenta. Asi que era un buen metodo de investigacion. Como sea, estaba viendo los muros de otros compa eros cuando se dio cuenta que la pistola burbuja que habia dejado al lado hace unas horas no estaba.  
-( Se lo habr llevado Gir? Oh, bueno.)  
Se quedo unas horas recolectando informacion en internet, Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, Metroflog, Skype, Zim tenia todo lo habido y por haber. Hasta que se le hizo demasiado extra a la ausencia del peque o robot, se empezo a preocupar. Cerro la computadora y subio a la sala, estaba a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta cuando esta se abrio revelando a Gir.  
Al verlo, Zim se relajo un poco, pero luego noto en su mano la pistola burbuja, y junto a el, el apestoso-Dib en la burbuja que disparaba el arma, flotando y lanzando amenazas e insultos al peque o robot que al parecer no le importaba. Ademas, tenia en la otra mano un gran paquete de plastico.  
- Ya llegue, amo! Traje un regalitooooo!  
- Bajame de aqui, perro robot malvado! Bajame, maldita sea!  
El humano SI que habia cambiado, ahora media unos 170 centimetros, y, a pesar de que no tenia una musculatura muy definida, ya no era tan enclenque como era de ni o. Su cabello habia crecido un poco y su inborrable guada a se habia hecho mas grande. Ya no tenia esos enormes lentes circulares, sino unos comunes rectangulares y peque os. En vez de su gabardina usaba una chaqueta negra y una camisa azul marino, pantalones de mezclilla. Su rostro habia cambiado a uno mas terso y varonil, a ojos de las chicas, era alguien bastante atractivo, club de baseball, excelentes notas, varios amigos. Como Zim habia dejado de querer dominar el mundo el habia empezado a meterse mas en este, agradando mas a las personas. Claro que seguia con la certeza de que Zim era un alien.  
- Dib-apestoso? Gir?  
- Tu maldito robot extra o me disparo con esa cosa y me encerro en esto!  
- Las burbujas se llevan con los bombones y las bellotas!  
- LIBERAME, CARAJO!  
-Gir, Por qu has traido aqui al humano? Donde has estado?  
- Fui a buscar un regalito!- Exclamo el robot al tiempo que le ofrecia a su amo el paquete de plastico - ? Qu es esto?  
-No lo seeee- Decia con una cara divertida, Zim lo miro confundido y el robot rio, entro corriendo y carcajeandose a la sala seguido por la burbuja, el alien los siguio aun confundido al que era el cuarto de Zim. Solo tenia unas cuantas cosas irken, inventos, ropa, ni siquiera habia cama. Ahi Gir exploto la burbuja con el dedo haciendo que el azabache cayera al piso.  
- Maldito perro del demonio!- Gir corrio hacia la puerta y antes de pasar por ella se detuvo seguido por la mirada de los adolecentes.  
-Maestro, me gustaria que abriera su regalo- Dijo con una sonrisa muy extra a, CASI se oia maliciosa, como esperando algo. Salio de la habitacion riendo y cerrando la puerta.  
-Ese estupido perro...-Se quejo el humano levantandose del piso con dolor. Intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo.  
- !? Ese maldito robot nos encerro!?  
- Qu !? Gir! Abre ahora mismo!  
- Na-aaah!- Grit Gir desde la cocina.  
- Computadora, abre la puerta!  
-Abriendo la-...Cerrando la puerta con seguro extremo que ningun irken o humano podria abrir - QU !?- Gritaron los muchachos al unisono - GIR! QU RAYOS HICISTE!?- Solo se podia escuchar la risita del peque o robot. - ARGH!  
Luego de quejarse y gritar un poco mas, algunos intentos inutiles de abrir la puerta, los muchachos se calmaron un poco y se sentaron en la pared, con una peque a distancia separandolos en un silencio extra amente incomodo. Dib miro su reloj, ya estaban dando las 12 de la noche, sus padres lo matarian cuando regresara.  
-Ni te esfuerces, conociendo a Gir, probablemente quiere algo de nosotros para luego liberarnos - Y eso que podria ser?  
-No lo se...-Miro al paquete en su mano.  
-Hey, El queria que abrieras eso, no? Tal vez si lo haces nos libere.  
-Tal vez...- El irken tomo el paquete y lo desdoblo, se encontro con una especie de manta de plastico, material parecido al de los impermeables -... Qu es esto?  
-... Una cama de agua?  
- Cama de agua?  
-Si, es como un colchon vacio de plastico que se llena con agua y se duerme en el.  
- Por qu Gir me daria algo como eso?  
-Ni idea - GIR! YA LO ABRI! SACANOS DE AQUI!- Grito al techo, pero no hubo respuesta -Tal vez... Quiera que lo uses -Si... Pero que no me va a da ar? Lleva agua despues de todo -El plastico te protege... Hay alguna fuente de agua por aqui?- Cuestionaba mientras buscaba con la mirada y se levantaba del piso.  
-Hay una llave por alla, a veces la uso para experimentos- Explico mientras se alaba una llave de agua en la pared, Dib tomo el paquete y la lleno con agua.  
-Porque hara esto Gir...  
-Ese perro es muy estupido, podria hacerlo solo por diversion. Me pregunto de donde saco esto...- El azabache acomodo la cama en donde encontro espacio, Zim se acosto en ella mirando el techo.  
- GIR! DEJANOS SALIR!- No hubo respuesta, el irken gru o -Humano, acuestate- Demando mirando con un rostro furioso al azabache...  
-... Humano? Tu cara se ha vuelto roja - Eh!?- El pelinegro se alarmo. Parece que no pudo evitar tener un peque isimo...PEQUE ISIMO pensamiento. El azabache algo nervioso se acosto lo mas alejado del alien que pudo mientras este lo veia con una cara extra ada - ? - El irken se habia confundido por su comportamiento, pero no dijo nada... Que podr a decir? Qu queria que el humano estuviera cerca de el? Mejor se quedaba callado.  
-...Nunca me he acostado en una cama de agua, s-se siente chistoso -De hecho...  
El pelinegro habia intentado romper el silencio incomodo, pero solo lo hizo incrementarse mas.  
- GIR!- Sin respuesta. - Maldita sea! Que mas quiere que hagamos!?- De repente el azabache se sonrojo un poco mas al pensar que podria querer el robot. No no no! Eso era imposible! Ese robot de seguro ni siquiera sabia...! Esas...cosas... O si? Dib temblo al imaginarse algo como eso, nunca se le habia cruzado por la cabeza. Pero ahora de repente se empezaba a preguntar y a- NO! DIB, CALMATE!  
-T-Tal vez...Quiere que duermas -Oh, claro...Es la funcion de esta cosa, intentare "dormir" como llaman ustedes.  
Zim se levant y tomo la parte inferior de su camisa, empezando a subirla revelando su delgado abdomen verde.  
- Qu-Qu-Qu estas haciendo?- Intentaba articular Dib con un sonrojo bastante notorio en las mejillas.  
- Mh? Me quito la camisa, Qu tu no lo haces cuando recargas energ a?  
-Eh...- a Zim poco le importo y prosiguio quitandose la prenda, se volvio a acostar y se acomodo en una pose comfortable para dormir, juntando las rodillas y subiendolas un poco, su cuerpo de lado en direccion a Dib y poniendo ambas manos bajo su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos. Un cuadro realmente lindo. Dib creyo que seria mejor despertar de su estupidez y se levanto, pero la mano de Zim lo arrastro a la cama, la cual se agito.  
-Tal vez tambien quiere que tu duermas, hay que hacerlo todo rapido para que salgamos pronto de aqui Mientras tanto Dib estaba realmente sonrojado por la vista que estaba teniendo, el irken volvio a cerrar los ojos. El azabache no pudo, ver al alien de esa forma lo ponia nervioso pero se negaba a cerrar los ojos, la cama aun estaba un poco agitada.  
-Esta cosa est fria...-Susurro el irken, acercandose un poco al humano poniendo todavia mas nervioso a este -...Los humanos son muy c lidos- Murmuro Zim en un suspiro y sonriendo, con su rostro a unos centimetros del de Dib...Esa sonrisa...Las unicas sonrisas que Dib veia en el alienigena eran sonrisas malvadas, pero ahora la que estaba viendo era una relajada, sus ojos cerrados y su expresion tranquila...Nunca en su vida habia visto algo tan lindo. Sus antenas eran tentadoras, ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca las habia tocado, eran chistosas y se movian de forma divertida. Jajaja, su cabeza, es calvo asi que tambien es divertido. Sus cejas se parecen a las humanas, no lo habia pensado antes, oh, sus parpados tambien son parecidos, bueno, se ven mas fragiles... Por Jupiter! Como no me di cuenta antes!? Sus pesta as son tan malditamente largas! Es...Es muy lindo, de alguna forma parece una chica. Hablando de chicas, parece que sus mejillas son tan suaves como las de una, me pregunto como se sentiran...Haha, sus labios son peque os, vaya, parece que mientras duerme respira por la boca...Alcanzo a ver un poco de su lengua, una lengua muy rara, al fin de cuentas es un alien. Es muy silencioso, asi que puedo escuchar su respiracion, se nota en sus labios...Sus labios...Se ven tan...Finos...  
- Mmh?  
Cuando el azabache recupero la consciencia, tenia los labios pegados a los del alien mientras este veia la union con sorpresa. Se separo en seguida extremadamente sonrojado y con una expresion asustada.  
- Que fue eso, humano?  
-Eh...Am...Yo...  
-Um...Creo que lo vi en alguna parte..."Beso"... No?  
-Ah..  
-Sea lo que sea, se siente bien.- Y con estas palabras volvio a besar al azabache esta vez mas profundamente y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la sensacion. Al momento el azabache se sorprendio y por un segundo penso en que esto era una locura, pero luego...Ah...Luego... Ah? Que es esto? Por que me siento tan bien?...Me siento en el cielo...  
Mientras ambos chicos no sabian en que mundo estaban, el pelinegro profundizo el beso tomando la cintura del irken y acercandola a la suya, el alien correspondio tomando las mejillas del otro. El humano no aguanto la sensacion y metio su lengua salvajemente dentro de la cavidad del irken lamiendo y dejando huella por donde se encontrara mientras que la lengua del alien jugueteaba con la del humano de forma inexperta. Al final las necesidades de Dib se hicieron presentes y se separo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, deteniendose a ver a los ojos del irken que estaban sumisos en el placer.  
-Humano, eso se sintio bien... Me ense as mas?  
El pelinegro no resistio la peticion y con dificultad por el movimiento del agua, se puso a gatas sobre el irken y reanudo el beso con la misma pasion de antes, solo que esta vez empezo a acariciar el pecho del alien. Comenzo a acariciar especialmente los pezones de Zim, dandose cuenta que le gustaba ya que cada vez que Dib tomaba aire el irken jadeaba suavemente. Zim no sabia porque, y probablemente ni se habia dado cuenta, pero habia empezado a quitar la chaqueta de Dib con rapidez. Por un momento se separaron y el pelinegro aprovecho y se quito la camisa.  
-Dib, apurate- Demandaba el irken con una cara extremadamente irresistible mientras el azabache se quitaba su camisa (N/A:...Huele como a fosas nasales ensangrentadas...). era complicado porque sus rodillas se hundian en la cama. Ambos quedaron con el torso completamente desnudo. Dib volvio a ponerse en su posicion pero esta vez los dos estaban embelesados tocando el torso del otro y estudiando cada centimetro cuadrado de piel hasta que Zim se percato que habia algo en los pantalones de Dib, con curiosidad, empezo a tocarlo y moverlo con el dedo.  
- Qu es esto?  
No hubo respuesta, el azabache sentia cierto placer y adrenalina con Zim estimulandole, pero tambien empezo a pensar un poquito en lo que estaba haciendo, lo que podia causar, lo que podia suceder con ellos... Simplemente era imposible.  
-...Zim, debo explicarte algo - ?  
-...Esto que estamos haciendo son muestras de afecto humano muy... Fuertes... Esto lo hace gente que se ama, Estas seguro que quieres continuar ahora?- El pelinegro estaba seguro que al saber esto, el irken se indignaria y probablemente lo lanzaria. Pero eso era mejor. Lo que estaba haciendo era tan equivocado... Aunque, de alguna forma, muy en el fondo, el lo estaba deseando con mucha fuerza.  
-... Qu se ama? Te refieres al amor humano?  
-Asi es - Es la muestra de afecto humano mas grande?  
-Um... Algo asi.

-...  
-Y, Como sabes si amas a otro humano?  
-Eh... Bueno, eso es complicado, pero mas o menos... Quieres estar con el, te gusta estar a su lado, se divierten juntos, um... Sientes que es especial.  
- Asi se manifiesta el amor humano?  
-Mas o menos -Zim no entiende - Qu ?  
- Entonces por qu me preguntas si quiero continuar?- Al oir esto, el pelinegro se entristecio un poco, se sento con dificultad en sus rodillas y lo miro apenado.  
-L-Lo siento... Era obvio que no, disculpame...- Decia con mirada baja.  
- Qu no? Pero esta bien que hagamos esto O no? Qu tu no me amas?  
Estas palabras sacudieron al azabache con fuerza, se sonrojo un poco y miro al alien sorprendido.  
-... Zim?  
-Todas esas cosas que dijiste, eso pienso de ti. Quiero estar contigo, ultimamente mi deseo de estar a tu lado se ha incrementado. Estar a tu lado a veces es molesto pero de alguna forma siento una calidez especial que no siento con otros humanos. Nos divertimos DEMASIADO juntos, antes era porque arruinabas mis planes, pero en estos a os ha sido porque ya no nos llevabamos TAN mal como de ni os.- Dib estaba confundido, nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido que el irken pensara eso de el.  
-...Siento que eres muy especial, eres unico. En toda la estupida raza humana eres el unico que me entiende un poco. Hace 3 a os mis altos me rechazaron completamente y me tacharon de la raza irken, y solo tu, que experimentabas un dolor parecido porque los demas te llamaban raro, solo tu me supiste reconfortar y me ayudaste.  
Eso es cierto, Dib recordaba haberlo ayudado un poco esa vez, Pero no hizo gran cosa! Solo le dijo unas palabras y le dio palmaditas en la espalda. El pelinegro no sabia lo fijados que eran los aliens -Pero Zim... Estas... Diciendo que me amas?  
-Si, idiota.  
Zim casi murmuro esta frase, se empezaba a avergonzar por admitirlo, lo cual le parecio a Dib extremadamente lindo. El pelinegro se quedo mirando a Zim, estudiando una vez mas su rostro -... Qu ?  
-... En verdad te amare, Zim?  
- ! Te atreves a dudar, sucio humano!?  
-Eh, yo-  
- Que si amaras al invasor Zim!? QU SI AMARAS AL PODEROSO ZIM!? Quieres tenerlo bien claro!? MUY BIEN!  
El irken se habia molestado por la osadia de Dib de dudar. Obviamente el pelinegro amaba al irken. Osea. Duh.  
Tomo su rostro con firmeza y mezclando dureza con suavidad volvieron a juntar sus bocas estremeciendo la cama, esta vez el irken haciendo la intromision en el humano. Este se sorprendio al principio, pero pronto aquella saliva alien lo cautivo de nuevo haciendolo corresponder y seguir el juego.  
Dib volvio a su posicion de antes con dificultad sin romper el beso y con un movimiento inexperto saco los pantalones del irken mientras este volvia a tocar y acariciar el bulto en los pantalones del humano.  
-No me respondiste antes, humano. Que es esto?  
-Oh, Zim, solo callate.- Dicho esto el humano sello las palabras con otro beso. Luego, se detuvo a examinar el cuerpo del alien admirando todas y cada una de las partes de este. Miro con especial detalle una especie de ereccion en su entrepierna.  
-...Se parece a la mia- Susurro - Como?  
-Nada... Zim, Seguro que quieres continuar? Si no paramos aqui, no me detendre - Quien dijo que queria que te detuvieras?  
- Seguro?  
-Humano, estas haciendo a Zim esperar.  
El azabache rio y con un toque superficial de su dedo empezo a hacer circulos alrededor de donde deberia estar el ombligo de Zim, este al sentir el roce comenzo a temblar un poco mirando a otro lado, el pelinegro se divirtio en esto y comenzo a bajar la mano para empezar a tocar suavemente el miembro despertado del irken.  
-Nnh...- De un momento a otro, Zim habia empezado a ronronear con una voz ronca y profunda estimulada por las caricias del humano. Sonido... Sonido infinitamente irresistible. Dib sintio que sus oidos se derretian y su ereccion crecia, empezo a masturbar el miembro del alien causandole a este tener que cerrar los ojos y gemir un poco mas fuerte. Musica... Hermosa musica para los oidos de Dib -Ah...Dib...Eso, mmh... Eso se siente bien. Yo nunca habia tocado ahi- El humano sonrio, eso significaba que los irkens desconocian la masturbacion. Entonces, decidio acercar su cara al miembro del alien y beso con dulzura la punta estremeciendo a Zim. El azabache comenzo a lamer y besar suavemente la ereccion del irken haciendo a este retorcerse y gemir mas fuerte, bastaron unos segundos de Dib chupando con lujuria su miembro para que este descargara toda la tension en la garganta del pelinegro. Este se saco el miembro a la mitad haciendo que una parte cayera en su cara, tosio lo que habia en su boca y se limpio un poco el rostro - Te gusto?  
-Me encanto Dib, hazme mas- Rogo el alien con voz ronca, jadeando y mirando al humano con dulzura. Esa mirada y esa voz y ese... TODO! Era simplemente IRRESISTIBLE!  
El azabache comenzo a masturbarlo de nuevo volviendo a provocar gemidos y ronroneos en Zim, mientras, retiro un poco del extra o semen lila de su mejilla con dos de sus dedos, luego los llevo a la boca del alien callando sus aullidos, este comenzo de inmediato a lamerlos con lujuria y gemir entrecortadamente. Un cuadro realmente excitante. Dejo de estimular el miembro del irken y con los dedos llenos de saliva empezo a estimular su entrada. No habia marcha atras para Dib, su fuerza de voluntad ya no le seria suficiente si queria detenerse en ese punto. El placer de ver indefenso al irken lo hacia desear mas.  
-Zim... Esto te va a doler un poco -No importa Dib-humano...Nnh, hazlo.  
Con el permiso concedido, el pelinegro introdujo lentamente un dedo en la cavidad del irken haciendo que este se encogiera tratando de soportar el dolor. Al azabache casi se le rompia el corazon por ver esa cara de sufrimiento en Zim. Poco a poco, Zim fue relajando el ce o y le dedico al humano una tierna sonrisa, dejandole claro que podia proseguir. Este no tardo en empezar a sacar y meter, sacar y meter su dedo con mucha suavidad, la cara de dolor en el irken volvio, pero no tan fuerte como antes, y esta vez su rostro cambio a uno loco de placer.  
- Mmmh! Si, Dib! M-Mete otro!  
El pelinegro se sorprendio por el atrevimiento del alien, pero no le tomo importancia y obedecio la orden, ahora embestia a Zim con dos de sus dedos, un poco mas rapido - Nng-aah!  
Gritaba ronco el irken. Dib saco sus dedos y con dificultad por el movimiento de la cama se quito su pantalon junto con sus boxers lo mas rapido que pudo mientras el alien lo observaba detenidamente. En cuanto Dib termino, Zim se acerco un poco al miembro del humano poniendole mucha atencion, avergonzando a Dib.  
-U-Um...  
El irken sostuvo entre su mano la ereccion del humano, dandole al pelinegro una sensacion electrica por la espalda -Dib... Es muy grande, y est demasiado dura... Ademas est hirviendo Wow, Dib DEFINITIVAMENTE no sabia LO SUCIO que podia ser el vocabulario del irken.  
-Este...Z-  
El irken lo callo metiendo su miembro entero en su boca, Zim no habia empezado suavemente como lo hizo Dib, El iba a lo que iba! Chupo, lamio, beso, incluso mordio un poco con desespero y lujuria provocando unos gemidos bastante marcados en el humano. Cuando este sintio que casi llegaba a su climax, obligo con dificultad a Zim a sacar su miembro de su boca y lo volvio a recostar en la fria cama. Lo beso apasionadamente de nuevo y bajo a su cuello dando besos calidos y mas dulces.  
Pero no pudo resistir asi mucho, lo que recion habia hecho el irken lo habia puesto demasiado prendido, asi que abrio al alien de piernas y miro el cuadro que tenia en frente.  
-Tu hazlo ya.  
Demando el ojirosa. Y como perro mandado por su amo, el pelinegro se introdujo lentamente en la entrada del alien, robandole algunos gritos. Dib no podia esperar mucho, sabia que tenia que esperar a que Zim se acostumbrara pero es que era tan caliente y estrecho dentro de el, no podia aguantarse.  
-...Haz lo que vayas a hacer ahora, humano Susurro el irken al notar que el azabache se estaba reprimiendo. Pero con este permiso, se libero y comenzo a embestir a su pareja lentamente, cada vez un poco mas rapido. Robando unos gemidos exquisitos del irken. El movimiento de la cama de agua hacia que Dib se excitara mas con cada embestida. Gemidos, ronroneos, el rostro de Zim, el mismo gimiendo su nombre, el frio de la cama, el movimiento de esta, la sensacion de estar dentro del irken, todo se combinaba en una mezcla infinitamente placentera. Dib comenzo a pensar en aumentar la velocidad, pero lo detuvo el pensamiento del irken.  
- Ah! Ah! D-Dib! Mas! Mas fuerte!  
Eso bastaba Aparte de que la peticion era extremadamente excitante, le dio confianza a Dib para aumentar su ritmo. Todo el placer en el irken hacia que no pudiera evitar soltar sus ronroneos y gemidos, cerrando los ojos. Cada vez que podia intentaba abrirlos y ver lo que hacia Dib, pero inmediatamente se excitaba y volvia a cerrar los ojos.  
- D-Dib! Ngh-ah! M-Mmmmmh!  
Ambos llegaron al climax, el semen lila del irken habia caido en todo el vientre de su due o mientras que Dib se corria dentro del alienigena.  
Dib salio de su interior, y entre movimientos de la cama y jadeos exhaustos, se acosto a un lado de Zim, el cual tambien estaba regulando su respiracion.  
-... D-Dib-amor...  
El llamado se sonrojo por el nuevo apodo que le habia dado el irken - Qu-Qu pasa?  
- Entonces tu tambien me amas?  
Dib penso en que hace media hora, el habria dado un rotundo "NO"... Pero ahora, habia cambiado y la respuesta fue inmediata.  
-Zim, ahora seras lo mas importante en mi vida. Bueno, siempre lo has sido. Pero ahora podre amarte como debi hacerlo todos estos a os - Eso significa que me meteras esa cosa otra vez en un futuro!?- Exclamo emocionado y con una cara brillante. El humano se sonrojo -...Ahahaha... S-Seguramente- Contesto con una risa nerviosa.  
Inmediatamente se abrio la puerta revelando a Gir, llamando la atencion de los muchachos - Te gusto mi regalo, maestro!? Me costo mucho atraparlo!- Sonrio el robot y los muchachos se sonrojaron porque estaban completamente desnudos - Gir, el regalo era Dib-larva!?  
- Pues que mas iba a ser, maestro!- Rio el peque in - OSEA QUE TU PLANEASTE TODO ESTO!?  
Rio AUN MAS el robotcito - TU, MALDITO-!  
El alien poso su mano sobre la boca de Dib, indicandole que se callara, dejando atonito a este -Gracias, Gir. Ame tu regalo... Nunca me separare de el y lo atesorare por siempre Sonrio a Dib, este salio de su sorpresa y le devolvio la sonrisa -No si yo hago eso antes

FIN

Notas: ok, un dia vino mi hermano y dijo:  
Hermano: ... Cama!  
Yo: ...? ._. ... Mas Zim y Dib igual a amor! xDDD Hermano: ? ... Sofa!  
Yo: ...xDDDDDDD Hermano: Cocina! Mesa! Patio!  
Yo: *Muero de risa*  
Hermano: Cama de agua!  
Yo: O_O ... HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT, GRANDIOSA IDEA!  
Y asi nacio este fic :33 


End file.
